Tengoku Chikyu Jigoku Vol Five
by Noizchild Johnson
Summary: Heaven, Earth, and Hell are back for a fifth volume. Now that the three worlds have met, they all try to figure out what to do next. Max continues to the rest of the Tokyo '87 crew. Baby Doll and Masayuki recruit Michiro into their quest to find Baby Doll's killers. Matt finally persuades Robin to come back home. Meanwhile, something isn't as dandy as it pretends to be.
1. Heaven and Earth

Heaven with Earth

-Baby Doll-

I pretty much blurted this out to get a reaction from Masayuki and Michiro. We were in the library looking for information on my killers again. I got bored with the silence decided to fix that situation.

"My house mates got into a fight this morning," I said. The boys glanced up with dull looks on their faces.

"An argument?" Masayuki asked. I shook my head.

"No," I said. I put up my fist and made a punching motion. "An actual fight." The boys' jaws dropped.

"Seriously?" Masayuki asked.

"That's what I said," I said. "It was pretty ugly too."

"What happened?" Michiro asked. I sat back, smirking in the lounge chair at our reading table.

"Well now," I said. "Do you want the long version or the short version?"

"Long," they both answered. Heh, of course you would. Well, I can't turn down the fans.

"There was a cat fight," I began. "It started when Yoshiko was pissing off Himeko."

-Five Hours Earlier-

This was the best that I could remember it:

Yoshiko pounded on Himeko's door.

"Himeko, you bitch! Get out here now!"

I happened to peek out when the Yoshiko and Himeko were shouting at each other. Well, Yoshiko did most of the shouting when Himeko rolled her eyes. I think they were screaming about food or something. Yoshiko went too fast with her words. She threw an empty container into Himeko's face at one point. I held my breath as I waited to see what was going to happen next. The only thing I managed to catch was Himeko saying something along the lines of, "Too bad that you are too wild to actually keep a man under your control." Yoshiko let out a loud scream.

"Bitch!" she screamed. Before I knew, she had slapped the fire out of Himeko.

"You!" she shouted back. She slapped Yoshiko back. The slapping didn't take long for them to be grabbing, punching, biting, and pulling each other's hair. To tell you the truth, I wanted to see who would win.

"Fight! Fight! Fight!" I chanted under my breath. I happened to glance up and notice Izumi watching as well. The grin on her face told me that she was getting off on the show. She almost appeared that she would jump in the middle of it. I found myself stuck between breaking it up and watching what would happen next. Too bad that Natalia came along broke them up. I didn't see what happened afterwards. In the end, Yoshiko and Himeko were panting with their hair messed and faces scratched up.

"This isn't over yet!" Yoshiko screamed as Natalia dragged her down the hall. Himeko stuck up her middle finger before closing her bedroom door. I closed my own door and returned to my notes.

-Now-

I sat back, panting. The boys tilted their heads, frowning at me.

"What was the fight about?" Masayuki asked.

"I don't know," I said, shrugging and shaking my head. "I think it was about food or something. I don't remember." He and Michiro stare at me like I had lost my mind.


	2. Diamond Tongue

Diamond Tongue

-Izumi-

I lay on the bed, smiling. "Talk to me." Tomie looked at me with red cheeks.

"I like you," she mumbled. I pursed my lips, tilting my head.

"I can't hear you."

Her lips tremble as she clenches her fists. "I like you!"

I move within inches of those thick, pouty lips of hers. "Very good." I pull her in with one kiss. Tomie's girlfriend is gone on another business trip this weekend. My honey just sent me the text to invite me over. But…

I pulled away and noticed the worry in her eyes. "What's the matter?"

Tomie pressed her lips together, shaking her head. "It's nothing." I leaned back on her bed with my arms behind my head.

"You aren't a good liar sometimes. What's wrong?" She clenched her fists at her sides as she lowered her head.

"Hanako called me just before you got here," Tomie confessed.

"And?" I asked. Just by the way she wasn't looking at me told me that I wasn't going to like what I was about to hear.

"She just called to check on me," my honey said.

"And?"

"She said that she loved me."

I flopped back onto the bed, groaning. _This shit again?_ That's all Tomie talks about lately. Hanako, Hanako, Hanako, fucking Hanako. I rolled my eyes.

"Can we forget about her for a change?" I asked.

"But…" Tomie said. I turned over on my side.

"Why does Hanako have to be such a cockblock?"

"She's my girlfriend."

"Yes, you keep telling me this every time we hook up!" I got up and headed out the door.

"Izumi-chan, wait!" Tomie pleaded. She grabbed onto my arm just as my foot stepped into the hallway.

"Are we seriously going to be this dumb game again?" I asked. She leaned her head against my back.

"Please don't go," she said.

"Her or me?" I asked.

"What?"

"Her or me?"

"Please don't do this."

"Her or me? Pick one!"

"I can't choose…"

I dropped my shoulders, sighing. I already knew how this back and forth would end. "Fine." Tomie hugged me from behind.

"I love you, Izumi-chan," she whispered. I don't know how much more of this back and forth I can take as long as Hanako keeps cock blocking me.


	3. Drumming in My Head

Drumming in My Head

-Yoshiko-

I…

I can see colors spinning around me. The lights! I stuck out my tongue and closed my eyes. A low buzzing noise filled my ears. Yes! Oh yes! I want more of this. Earlier, I had a special little treats with some friends. What kind of treat was it, you ask? Take a guess! Here's a hint.

I lay back on the short grass. Who knew so many colors existed in the sky. When was it ever green, purple, orange, and brown like that? I reached up to grab that white circle above my head. It was small that it disappeared in my fist. A cat-like smile spread across my face. The powder still remained on the tip of my tongue. I think someone was calling me. I didn't hear it because I heard pretty drums.

 _Hm? What is that?_ I sat up with a dazed look in my eyes. _It sounds so pretty…_ _Where is that coming from?_ I wandered down the empty road with the drums in my ears.

"Where are you?" I asked. "Come out and play! I'm a really nice girl! We can be friends!" I held out my arms and began running. A few people were probably giving me strange looks, but I was too busy laughing like a crazy woman chasing after my sweet, sweet drums.

"Play with me!" I shouted. "Play with me! Play with me!" Inside, I felt like a little child on a hot summer's day. Nothing could take away from my innocent.

Well, almost nothing.

I stopped in my tracks when I heard a loud honk. Such shiny black made my eyes widen. I never knew of someone with that much wealth ever living in Suiten. Maybe they were lost or tourists? I tilted my head with dazed eyes and a child-like smile.

"Oh…" I said in a matching tone. _This is rather interesting._ Apparently, the owner of that fancy black car must have thought the same thing about me too. He (I think it was a he) held out his hand and I took it without a single thought.


	4. When Heaven Meets Hell

When Heaven Meets Hell

-Baby Doll-

He's just another weirdo. Ben's twenty and really depressing. It almost makes me glad that I didn't live to age twenty. (I still have to approach that in a sense. I shudder to think about it. I digress.) I met Ben at a bus station. Masayuki was running late at the time. I looked at my cell phone and frowned.

"Where is that idiot?" I muttered under my breath. "I told him noon!" I sighed, rolling my eyes. _I will have his ass for this._ Suddenly, I noticed someone standing next to me. My eyes trailed next to me, noticing a lanky man looking for the bus. I didn't think that I had seen him from anywhere. He certainly didn't really interest me either. It wouldn't just ended with no communication, but he just had to speak to me.

"Excuse me," he said. I was so lost in my thoughts that hearing those words made me jump. I looked around before I realized there was no one else at that bus stop. I pointed at my nose.

"Me?" I asked.

"Uh… yes," he said. I tilted my head.

"What is it?"

"Is this the right bus station to get out of town to Tokyo?"

"Huh?"

"Is this the right bus station to get out of town to Tokyo?"

"Uh… this is the only bus station that goes _anywhere_."

This man with glasses gave me a blank stare. "Really?"

"Yes."

"Oh."

I turned back to the road, looking for that other idiot. I still haven't heard back from him. He better not have forgotten our arrangement. I will kick his ass if he has. I clenched my fists at my sides. Idiot number one standing next to me just had to speak again.

"Are you feeling okay?" I heard him ask. I whipped around to see him staring at me. Right now, I tried to stay proper about it.

"I'm waiting for somebody," I answered. "I am hoping they aren't late."

"Ah," this guy said. "I'm taking to go to Tokyo for a short IT conference." I nodded at him, hoping that this would be the end of our conversation.

"That's nice," I said. Too bad he didn't take a hint.

"I hope I do a good job," he said. "I usually get nervous at these sort things." I frowned and dug into my hoodie pocket for my iPod. _He's not going to stop talking, is he?_ Luckily, I have Oasis' "Supersonic" to hold me over until Masayuki shows up. I hope…

Even so, this guy had to keep on talking.


	5. Happy House on Earth

Happy House on Earth

Haru and Nancy have been dating for a year now. On the surface, they were just a typical mixed race couple. They both worked during the day. He worked in a local udon shop and she worked in the library. The couple lived with her toddler daughter.

No sex was involved in their relationship. They had their reasons. Trauma was involved, but we won't focus on that part of Nancy and Haru's relationship just yet. We're here to focus on the happy things.

Haru was a shy boy. He didn't really interact with other people in Suiten. Despite this, he tried to make the most of his new future. The boss understood his situation and tried to accommodate him. He's not one for going out and partying. Haru was homebody who like to stay in and watch movies with his girlfriend. His day was rather simple: get up, get ready for the day, go to work, come home, watch a movie, and go to bed. He couldn't remember having such normalcy in his life before he met Nancy. Now that he had, he almost didn't know what to do with it. For now, Haru enjoyed the calm and light in his life. _I don't want to let it go_ , he thought.

Nancy was a little more bubbly. She talked to people, but prefer to stay at home after work. Her number one goal is to build a happy and stable family with Haru and her daughter, Quinn. Lucky for her, her coworkers were there for support and help when she needed it. Like Haru, she loved to go home and watch movies. They lived in their own private world of dancing, music, movies, and conversation. Despite sharing a bed, the couple didn't have sex. To Nancy and Haru, too memory painful memories came from it. (Again, we won't get into that just yet. We're only focusing on easy and happy things in their relationship.) Besides, the couple decided they didn't need sex. To them, it wasn't necessary for a happy and romantic relationship.

So, what do Haru, Nancy, and even little Quinn have to do with heaven, earth, and hell? Like Michiro, they too will be dragged into hectic storm that the angels, the boys, and Tokyo '87 brewing around them.


	6. Earth Works for Heaven

Earth Works for Heaven

Masayuki and Michiro have different opinions on Baby Doll.

Masayuki is fascinated by the angel. She appeared to be hiding things that even she wasn't aware of. By nature, he just had to find out what it was. Baby Doll didn't enjoy his numerous questions each time they met up.

"You don't believe me, do you?" she asked.

"I do," Masayuki said in library. Baby Doll's eyes told him, "Liar." It doesn't faze him. He's used to his friends giving him strange looks. The boy put up his hands shrugging.

"Hey," he said. "Believe what you about me. I'm just here to help you find your murderers."

Baby Doll leaned in, frowning. "And why are you doing that?"

"Why not?"

"Are you fucking around with me?!" She whipped her head around when she heard shushing behind her. A young man carrying a stack of books backed away when she saw him glaring at him.

"Mind your own damn business!" she mouthed at him. Masayuki sighed as the young man took off in a jog.

"Oh come on," he said. "You don't have to get all snippy." The angel sat back down, pouting and folding her arms across her chest. He got a strange satisfaction from winding her up. For some reason, he just loved seeing her pissed off and moody. Baby Doll picked up another notebook and flipped it open.

"Let's just get this over with," she said. "You're starting to annoy me again!"

"Whatever you say," he said. Masayuki pulled another notebook closer to him. He already knew how this day would end. They would probably find nothing, leave, and try again tomorrow. However, Masayuki wanted to try another approach on this Sunday afternoon.

"Hey, Baby," he spoke up. She didn't look up from the page that she had her nose buried on.

"What is it now?" she asked.

"Could I see your notes again?" he asked. Baby Doll lifted her head, raising an eyebrow.

"Why?" she asked.

"I just thought of something," Masayuki said. "Maybe we overlooked something."

"Don't know what good it would do," she mumbled under her breath. Baby Doll reached into her bag and slid her notebook across the table. Masayuki caught it with his fingers.

"Thank you," he said. The boy opened the notebooks and thumbed through the pages. He stopped when he noticed a name on a particular line. "I think I've seen this name before." Baby Doll lifted her head.

"What?" she asked. Masayuki got up and hurried over to a computer.

"Masayuki?" Baby Doll asked, following after him. He sat down and pulled up the internet. Several key strokes later, half of the mystery broke up. Baby Doll poked the boy in the back with two fingers.

"Okay, what's going on?" she asked. Masayuki pulled her to his shoulder.

"Does this man look familiar to you?" he asked.


	7. Coping

Coping

All three boys aren't sure how to deal with this sudden shift. Hell and Heaven just barged in and took a seat. Two of them already encountered one or the other. The third ran into both at the same time.

-Taro-

Taro encountered Hell. It started when he met Robin. Now, she refuses to leave him alone. However, he's starting to see more of Hell.

Her brother, Matt, tracked down Robin. Taro isn't sure what he wants. From what he sees, they are two worlds away. Robin wants to cling onto Matt, but he tries to push her away. Her brother, despite being distant, seems to want to drag her back in. Taro has only witnessed them interact with each other twice. He isn't sure what to make of this relationship just yet. Nor could Taro make out what they wanted with him.

The boy in the middle doesn't want to be trapped there. Though, he don't know how to get out. What's more is that he feels that this isn't the last of Hell he will see. Taro doesn't seem to know how exactly to turn away either.

Question was, what would the others look like?

-Masayuki-

Masayuki encountered Heaven. Baby Doll can't stand him. In fact, every time she looks at him, she's gets the overwhelming urge to slap him. He knows it, but does he really care? She's got him involved in her murder mystery and now he just has to see where this rabbit hole will end up. However, that isn't the only reason that he sticks around.

"Why are you helping me?" Baby Doll asked him on the bus. Masayuki shrugged his shoulders.

"Does there _really_ have to be a reason?" he asked.

"Well… yeah."

He covered his mouth as chuckling escaped from his mouth. The boy glanced over hoping that she didn't catch that. Too late as the angel's eyes told that she wanted his head on a pike for another round of this game. Oh well, might as well come out and say it. He leaned back in the seat.

"You will see as we go along," Masayuki said, shrugging.

She tilted her head, sneering. "That's it?"

"Hey, take it or leave it."

She sat back, pouting. "You are annoying."

"I get that a lot." Still, Masayuki knew she wasn't angel in Suiten. He just had to go and find those angels. Maybe they would just as cute and bitchy as she was. Masayuki turned his head and smiled out the window in an attempt to conceal his excitement.

Question was, what would the others _actually_ look like?

-Makoto-

Makoto encountered Hell and Heaven. This just started to be honest with you. What would this look like?


	8. Earth Meets Hell

Earth Meets Hell

Taro didn't know how much further down the rabbit hole he would go. The twins were only the gateway. Despite, Matt finding her, Robin wouldn't leave Taro alone.

"Hiya, little buddy!" she said. Taro rolled his eyes.

"What do you want now?" he asked. She broke into a huge grin.

"I missed you."

Taro narrowed her eyes. "Why?" She tried to pull him close to her chest. The boy hit her on the arms as fast as he could.

"What are you doing?!" he shouted. Robin's laughter filled the evening sky.

"I'm only playing with you!" she said. Taro folded his arms across his chest.

"It's not funny."

Robin pouted. "You're not fun!"

"Why are you here again?"

"I want to introduce you to my friends!"

Taro raised his eyebrow. "Why?" Robin grabbed him by the house.

"Come on! Come on!" She dragged him along with her before he had the chance to say a word.

Robin dragged Taro to another park. Already, the boy didn't like where this was headed. Robin waved her arm in the air.

"Tomo!" she shouted. "It's me! I have someone I want you to meet!" Taro looked up with a puzzled look.

"Tomo?" he asked. Taro turned when he heard a laughter that only Santa Claus could pull off. A homeless man in a gray hoodie waved them over from a park bench. Robin clapped her hands, laughing.

"Tomo!" she shouted. The hyper-crazy woman ran over to the dirty-looking man. "It's so good to see you again."

"How have you been?" the man on the bench asked.

"Good, and you?"

"I just go where I please."

"Oh. That reminds me." Robin took hold of Taro's hand and pulled him closer to the man. The boy desperately pushed back when the smell of cigarettes grew stronger.

"Oh and who is this?" Tomo asked.

"This is my special friend, Taro!" Robin cheered.

"Hi…" Taro mumbled, waving with his hand close to his body. Tomo pulled off his hood.

"Is this the sake boy you were telling me about?" he asked. Taro turned his head to face a grinning Robin. _Sake boy?_

"That's the one!" the crazy woman said. Tomo saluted with two fingers.

"Sup?" he asked.

"Isn't he cool, Taro?" Robin asked. The boy found himself stuck between wanting to say, "huh" and walking away. _What is she up to now?_

"Robin?" the three of them heard. They looked and saw Matt running towards them. Robin clapped her hands.

"Perfect!" she said. "Everyone's here!" Tomo gave Matt his two-finger salute as he ran closer.

"Yo, dawg!" he said. Matt gave the vagabond on the bench a strange look.

"Who the hell is this?" he asked.

"My friend, Tomo!" Robin said. Matt looked at Taro, hoping for a coherent answer. The boy shook his head, shrugging. The woman in the center of this weird turn grinned harder than a Cheshire cat. Ironically, this would be normal compared to the storm creeping up on earth, hell, and heaven.


	9. Defying Hell

Defying Hell

-Ben-

I am tired of being a nobody! I am going to somebody today! I sat up in bed with my plan. I would get out of bed, look for a better job, and be a real man. I swung my legs over the edge. I can do this. I can do this. After showering and preparing for the day, I set out to carry out my plans. What should I do first?

"You're up early," I heard in the kitchen area. I looked up and saw Julie leaning in the doorway.

"Yep!" I said.

"Why?"

I beat my fist to my chest. "I am going to be somebody today!"

Julie raised an eyebrow. "Huh?"

"I am going to be a real man today!"

"Uh… how?"

"I'm going to get a better job!"

"Okay… how?"

I forced myself to keep grinning as I stuck up a V-sign. "Don't ask questions, woman! Have faith in me for a change!" When the expression on her face said that she had her doubts, I kissed her on the forehead.

"Wish me luck, baby!" I said aloud. I walked out of the kitchen before she could say another word. I marched outside with my plans running in my head. I got out of bed. Now, I will look for a better job and be a real man. With each step, I thought the same thing over and over. I can do this! I can do this! I can do this! I can do this! I can do this!

Guess how long it took me to get derailed.


	10. Ben Meets an Angel

Ben Meets an Angel

-Ben-

I got to the bus station with my plans to change when I met an angel. Now, now, don't laugh. Go with me on this, okay? It sounds strange to me. Bear with me here. I'll probably will get confused in the middle of my story.

Anyway, I saw this angel at the bus stop. She looked about sixteen years old, I guess. This girl looked rather irritated as she waited. Curious, I walked over to her.

"Is something wrong?" I asked. She turned to me, glaring.

"What do you want?!" she barked. I about jumped when yelled at me. What the hell? Is she having a bad or something? Why is she snapping at me?

"Excuse me?" I asked. This angel snorted as she looked away. I shrugged and stood at the bus station.

"Where is that idiot?" she muttered under my breath. "I told him noon!" She sighed, rolling my eyes.

"Excuse me," I said. At first, she jumped looking around before blinking and pointing at her nose.

"Me?" she asked.

"Uh… yes," I said, blinking. She tilted her head.

"What is it?"

"Is this the right bus station to get out of town to Tokyo?"

"Huh?"

"Is this the right bus station to get out of town to Tokyo?"

"Uh… this is the only bus station that goes _anywhere_."

This man with glasses gave me a blank stare. "Really?"

"Yes."

"Oh." She began looking around annoyed again.

"Are you feeling okay?" I asked. She whipped around and saw me staring at her, blinking.

"I'm waiting for somebody," she said. "I am hoping they aren't late."

"Ah," I said. "I'm taking to go to Tokyo for a short IT conference." (I was lying, but a man can dream, right?

"That's nice," she said.

"I hope I do a good job," I said. "I usually get nervous at these sort things." She frowned and dug into her hoodie pocket for her iPod. Hm, I guess she didn't want to talk.


	11. What Do I Get?

What Do I Get?

-Julie-

I don't understand men. Kele was fine, but Ben… I shook my head. He is such a joke. Ben's lazy, flaky, and nerdy. I have to admitted, Ben and I are an odd match. I'm more of the semi-popular girl while he and Kele are geeks. How did the three of us end up together? It's a long story.

I don't remember who approached whom first. I believe it was between '91 and '92. I turned to the living room. "Hey Kele, what year did you, Ben, and I meet?"

Our roommate sat back on the couch, thinking. "'91, I think?"

I narrowed my eyes. "You sure?"

"Yeah. My family and I had just moved to Japan that year."

"Okay… who met whom first?"

Kele tilted his head. "Why do you ask?"

"I was just wondering."

He leaned back on the sofa, looking at the ceiling. "I don't exactly remember it myself."

I frowned. "You don't?"

"No." However, I noticed the look on his face as he remembered something else. "Actually, there was something."

"What?"

Kele hung his arm over the back of the couch, grinning. "He had a crush on you since day one."

My eyes grew wide. "What?!"

"Oh yes. The day we first saw you, Ben went on and on about how cute you were. I almost wanted to hit him. In fact…" Kele leaned forward on the couch. "He prayed that you would come over and notice him." Hearing all of that stole the words out of my mouth.

"I… I…" Kele's smug look on his face didn't help. I pressed my lips together.

"I'm just going to go." I turned and sped back to my room. Once I closed my door, I broke down screaming. What the hell? Ben waited for me to make the first move? The fuck? What did I do to deserve this?!


	12. What Max Thinks About Earth

What Max Thinks About Earth

-Max-

Those kids fascinate me somehow. The boys were the first to draw me in. The girl with them turned everything upside down and locked me inside.

Max on Taro

Taro is a sensitive boy. He seems to be the one most stable. I barely see him smile at all. I want to see what he is thinking. Robin seems to have taken a shine to him. I only worry that she's going to scare him away before I have a chance to actually meet him.

Max on Makoto

Makoto seems so angry at the world. I can see it under his aloof surface. It makes me all the more want to dig for a softer side of him. I am willing to bet my webcam on it. Looks like someone has been me to the punch, though. I don't know who she is, but she seems like a good match for him. Still, I want to get to know him for myself.

Max on Masayuki

Masayuki is nosy and likes to joke around with people. Of the three boys, he seems to be the easiest to approach. I can tell with that girl who's always around him. It's funny when I think about it. She always looks so pissed off around him. I want to find out why so badly.

Before I knew, I ended up getting my wish merely by chance. The question was who would I encounter first?


	13. Modern Way

Modern Way

-Present Day-

-Ben-

What happened to all of us? I looked around the lobby of the apartment. Our friends looked half-asleep or worn out from the heat. I frowned. This is just depressing. Something has to be done. I stood up on the table.

"People!" I shouted. "What are we doing?!" All eyes looked at me. Izumi patted as she fanned herself on the couch.

"It's too hot," she complained.

I nodded. "Yes, I know. But doesn't have to be like this!" The children gave me strange looks, but I still spoke. "Why are we doing this?"

"There's nothing to do?" Russell asked. I pressed my hand to my forehead.

"I know that! But why?"

Julie narrowed her eyes. "What are you talking about?"

I dropped my shoulders. "Look at us! It shouldn't have to be this way! We are sitting around, wasting away! What are we doing with ourselves? Most of us live with our parents and have no jobs!"

"Uh… we're under age," Taro pointed out.

"Not you guys," I said, waving him off. "I'm talking about the twenty plus crowd!" I held out my arms. "We could do so much more with our lives. But what are we doing? Wasting away and looking miserable."

"Okay! What is the point you're trying to make?" Lisa asked. I dropped my arms to my sides.

"We need to do something better with our lives!" I complained. "We need to get up and do something better with our lives!" I pumped my fist in the air. "Who's with me?" Even the crickets didn't know what to think about my speech.

"Babe," Julie said.

"Yes?" I asked.

"Shut up."

I blinked with a blank stare. "But-!"

"It's too hot." Her tone said, "Please don't fuck with me today. It's too hot, but that won't stop me from getting up from this beanbag chair and whooping your ass around this room." I lowered my head.

"Yes, dear," I mumbled. I pressed my lips together as I climbed off the table and took a seat. Oh well, I tried.


End file.
